oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
The Giant Dwarf
Walkthrough *Be on the normal spellbook (or able to use Spellbook Swap) *Completion of the Knight's Sword, recommended to save time, but not necessary. |items= *About 3000 coins *Any log that you can set fire to (Arctic pine log does not work) *1 Tinderbox *1 Coal (there are rocks in the city) *1 Iron bar *Runes to cast Telekinetic grab (1 Law rune and 1 Air rune) *3 Sapphires *Redberry pie (only if you did not complete The Knight's Sword) Recommended: *A Pickaxe (if you plan on mining the ores needed in the King Needs a Face section) *Closest teleport to Port Sarim *Energy potions may be helpful *Various ores and bars (you'll get the chance to mine and smelt them yourself, but you'll have limited time, so low level miners should take this into account). *Explorer's ring 3 and Enchanted lyre will save travelling time. *Dramen Staff or Lunar Staff for quick teleportation to Mudskipper Point. **'Note:' There is a bank in Keldagrim, so you don't have to carry everything there. Once you're there, take the items out for use in the quest. }} To start, speak to the Dwarven Boatman inside the mine east of Rellekka. Ask to go to Keldagrim. A cutscene follows that will introduce you to the Red Axe quest series. He will crash his boat into the giant dwarf statue. You will be arrested, and taken to Commander Veldaban. Commander Veldaban will ask you to replace the statue. Talk to Blasidar the Sculptor. He lives in the eastern side of Keldagrim, across the bridge, south of the kebab shop. He will make the statue if you can get him clothes, an axe and boots fit for a king. These three sections may be done in any order. Clothes Fit For a King *Talk to Vermundi who is in the south-western corner of the east marketplace (indicated by the silk symbol) and ask her about making the King's Clothes. She can, but first she needs a picture of the clothes. Talk to the Librarian in the house in the northeast corner of west Keldagrim and he will tell you to search the library for a book about Dwarven Clothes. Search the bookcase in the north-west corner with a ladder in front of it to find the Book on costumes. If you weigh 30 kg or more, you will be unable to climb it. You can deposit your items in the nearby bank to reduce your weight (or drop something). You must speak with the librarian before you are able to find the book. Take the book back to Vermundi who needs 1 Coal (there are rocks in the north-east of the city) and 1 set of logs (there are dead trees right outside the cave) to get the clothing machine running. Use them on the Spinning Machine and use your Tinderbox on the Spinning Machine. (You may have to unwield any items, if you fail to light the logs repeatedly). Now pay her 200gp for the exquisite clothes. Go back to the sculptor's house and give the exquisite clothes to his model. An Axe Fit For a King *Talk to Santiri, who is in the sword shop all the way in the north west of west Keldagrim. He talks about how his family came to possess the Battleaxe, and then mentions that it has been damaged and that the Sapphires on the hilt had either been stolen or washed away. *Use three sapphires on it to rebuild the hilt. He then says that the blade itself is not up to scratch anyway, but that only an Imcando Dwarf could repair it. Santiri will then refer you to the librarian, also known later as Hugi, just east of his shop, go there and query about where to find an Imcando Dwarf. *If you have completed The Knight's Sword quest, your character will mention that he knows an Imcando dwarf and you can disregard the next part and just go find Thurgo. However, if you have not yet reached the part where you learn about the Imcando, then go to Reldo in the Varrock Library and he will teach you about them. IMPORTANT! You must talk to the librarians in Keldagrim first about the Imcando and then to Reldo; going to Reldo or Thurgo alone will elicit no special Giant Dwarf Quest dialogue. Reldo is also the starting character for the Shield of Arrav Quest, if you do not want to start the quest now, just avoid choosing the, "I seek a quest!" dialogue. You can use a cart in the eastern part of Keldagrim to ride to the Grand Exchange, other than using a varrock teleport or walking there. If you have access to the fairy ring system, the code to Mudskipper Point is A-I-Q. Another quick way to get here is by using a Clan Vex. to teleport to the Clan Camp and walk south from there. Go to Thurgo with an iron bar, a redberry pie, and ask him to repair the axe. He is in the house with an anvil symbol in Mudskipper Point, south-east of Rimmington and south of Port Sarim. When Thurgo is finished with the axe, you have the option to return immediately to Keldagrim (one-time teleport) or to continue exploring near mudskipper's point. If you choose to remain however, Thurgo will not offer to return you to Keldagrim later. Whatever means you use to return to Keldagrim, use the axe on the model to give it to him. Boots Fit For a King *Go to the south-west shop on the west side of Keldagrim (with a shield and anvil symbol, south of the Black Guards' HQ) and ask Saro about the boots. He sold them to Dromund, who lives north of the bank. Go to Dromund's house, which is just north of the bank, and speak to Dromund. *When finished, take the left boot from the table when he is not looking. His back has to be turned to successfully steal the boot. (Note: ' If you try taking the boots before talking to Saro, a message will pop up saying, "You do not need this boot.") *Go outside and around the house until you are at the window next to the Right boot, and use Telegrab on the boot from the outside when Dromund is facing away from you (the regular spell book is required to do this). The two boots will then automatically combine in your inventory to form a pair of exquisite boots. King Needs a Face Give the items to the model, if you have not done so already, and talk to Blasidar again. He will tell you that the directors of the consortium cannot agree on the face for the statue (each company wants its own directors face). Your job is to get an agreement amongst the Consortium members. There are eight mining companies in the Consortium, each stationed in the upstairs of the marketplace. You need to impress and join ANY ONE of them. The companies are: :*'The Blue Opal :*'The Brown Engine' (Only male players who have completed the Fremennik trials may join) :*'The Green Gemstone' :*'The Purple Pewter' :*'The Red Axe' (The player cannot join this company) :*'The Silver Cog' :*'The White Chisel' :*'The Yellow Fortune' (Only female players may join) *Talk to the Secretary of the company that you want to work for. You will be given a task to collect a certain kind of ore within a time limit. The easiest way to complete the tasks set by the secretary is to have 25 ores, from clay to mithril. All ores except clay may be bought from the Blast furnace. The secretary will ask for 2 to 5 ores each time. You may not ask the secretary for a new task if you cannot do the one you have been given. *Although you cannot change tasks which you are given, you can interrupt the task-giving conversation by talking to the secretary/director again. This way, you can just have some cheap bronze bars and tin ore in the bank, and "decline" all other tasks until the secretary/director comes up with the items you have. This is a good way to save both time and money. *After completing five tasks, the secretary informs you that the director wishes to speak with you. Once the secretary allows you, you will now have to do multiple tasks for the director. The Director will ask for bars of the metals listed above in groups of 2 to 5 as well. *Some of the methods for completing the directors' tasks are: #Once you receive a task, accept it and immediately ride to Varrock. Use the mine carts to travel back and forth between Keldagrim and Varrock. Run to the Grand Exchange and buy the bars, then take the cart back to Keldagrim. The only problem with this method is you may not get the bars in time due to low supply. #Find out what bars are needed and buy them from the blast furnace and use superheat item on them (level 43 Magic, 1 nature rune and 4 fire runes are required). #Buy 25 of one type of bar iron at the Grand Exchange and keep on talking until the director asks you to get that specific type. Art by Committee *After you have done the tasks for the director, ask to join the company. Then volunteer to support the director at the next Consortium meeting. You will get a message telling you to return to Commander Veldaban who will take you to the meeting (an amusing cutscene will play). You will support the director and recieve some Meeting notes as well as your reward. Reward * 2 Quest Points. * 2,500 Experience * 2,500 Experience * 2,500 Experience * 1,500 Experience * 1,500 Experience * 1,500 Experience * The ability to work for the company the player chose by completing tasks similar to the ones in the quest to make money. * Completing this quest also unlocks the members only gravestones which last longer than the free-to-play gravestones. Music unlocked *Land of the Dwarves *Tale of Keldagrim *Time to Mine Required for completing Completion of The Giant Dwarf is required for the following: *Forgettable Tale of a Drunken Dwarf *Another Slice of H.A.M. Trivia *When players are talking to Santiri about the King's axe, he will say that blue axes are quite popular and that "Red is on the rise", which is a reference to the quest series. *If one fails to light the logs in the Spinning Machine, the message in the chat box says "You bend down to light the logs... ...but fail miserably. Perhaps you should improve your firemaking skill? Or just try again..." *Upon telling Thurgo that the axe is from Keldagrim, he responds "Ah, Keldagrim. 'We' have not been there in a long time." When asked who 'we' refers to, he refuses to say more. *If you talk to Myndill the dwarven citizen that walks around the city, he will tell you that the Red Axe is the first company to ever volunatirily leave the Consortium, the others are either closed or are minor companies forced out by other major companies. *If you talk to Riki the sculptor's model after the quest, your character will say "I'm glad I don't have to talk to you anymore!" to which he will reply, "Hrm." *Upon completing this quest one's Adventurer's Log will read: "On my first trip to Keldagrim, the boat destroyed the statue of the king. I got it rebuilt with the head of a company leader." *Santiri suggests that you take the mining cart to White Wolf Mountain when you obtain the axe, however you are unable to go to this location using carts until you have finished the quest (and the Fishing Contest Quest). *If you speak to Commander Veldaban after having impressed the director of the Yellow Fourtune company you and Veldaban will refer to her as him and he. *Sometimes after finishing the quest, the Giant Dwarf Statue's head floats above the statue. This graphical glitch has not been fixed. If the glitch happens, it is impossible to see the head in the cutscene. *If you talk to Dromund's cat while wearing a Catspeak Amulet, some interesting dialogue will play about the cat's old friend being adopted by Hreidmar, the director of the Red Axe. *When talking to Santiri about fixing the kings axe, when you get to the part about fixing it yourself and you have 99 smithing, he will say "Clearly you are a master smith, perhaps one of the best human smiths in all of RuneScape. Yet this is beyond even you." *When the boatman hits the statue in the first cutscene, only the player's chathead is animated; the dwarf's is not. *If you try to wield the battleaxe after repairing it, your character will say that you went through a lot of trouble getting the axe repaired to dull it now. nl:The Giant Dwarf fi:The Giant Dwarf Category:The Giant Dwarf Category:Keldagrim Category:Quests Category:Red Axe Series Category:Wikia Game Guides quests